ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Wow! Hey, Danny! I just wandered over here today, wondering if Wendy had found any more album covers, and now you have new people, and a ton of new text! Cool! And here I thought you hadn't been here much since we've all been so busy with Muppet Wiki! I'll pop back on here soon. Both of the Wiz albums are on CD, but I think they've changed the catalog numbers. I'm heading back to MW to do a couple of things before I call it a night. -- Ken (talk) 06:31, 13 April 2007 (UTC) It's Wiki-man! Hey, I happened to see the links to the health-related wikis you're working on. You're just wikiing all over the place! Sorry I can't help you with those, but good luck with them! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I know, it's crazy, right? I recently got a job with Wikia, the company that hosts these wikis, so now I'm wikiing full-time. The health wikis are my job; Muppet Wiki and Oz Wiki are on my own time. :) -- Danny (talk) 11:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, hey, congratulations! It sounds like the perfect job for you! (And now you can learn all the trade secrets and use them on Muppet Wiki!) Seriously, I'm sure they've seen all you've done with building a wiki from the ground up, and running it, and getting people to join, and keeping things calm when people are fighting about how to do something, and everything else you have to do. And now you're getting paid for some of it! ::You know, one of the things that convinced me to join was all the pages you wrote about how to treat new people, and how people should be willing to join and not be anonymous forever, and a lot of the interpersonal skills that you need to be a part of something like this. You're right, we're all real people here! I like the way you think! ::Well, I've got to go. Kyle just put up a 5-record set I've never heard of before, and I want to play with it tonight. I'll have some new data soon when those 45's come in. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Alphabetizing Hey, Danny, how do you get an item to be alphabetized under the second word, when the first word is "The"? I put a new album in the table, but now it's under "T", instead of "S". I'd love to know how to fix it, because I've seen similar things on Muppet Wiki. Also, as a totally unrelated question, is it possible to change the actual title of a page that's already been created, or is that an admin thing? Thanks!-- Ken (talk) 04:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :You can change the alphabetizing by putting a "pipe" (|) in the category tag, like this: Story Of The Wizard Of Oz. You should capitalize all of the words, because the stupid wiki alphabetizing system thinks that capital letters should be alphabetized before small letters. :You can use that trick to alphabetize pages any way you like, so you can have Wizard Of Oz Soundtrack 1952 and Wizard Of Oz Soundtrack 1978 to alphabetize two different soundtrack pages. :To change the title, you hit the "move" button at the top of the page. Then you can specify where you want the page to move. -- Danny (talk) 11:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Beep Hi, this is Danny. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message. :Hey, Danny! It's Ken! I just popped over here to see if my password would work over here. Good job on all the book covers! Those are fun to look at! :I'm not sure what I can add apart from the various Oz-related records over the years, from all the various editions of the MGM soundtrack album (there have been at least 10), to some storybook records that Disney put out, and the soundtracks to Journey Back to Oz, The Wiz, and Return to Oz. So I guess I can work on those whenever there's a lull in Muppet stuff. :Well, I'm going to look around some more. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 01:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC)